Forgotten Powers The Last Angel Guardian
by Ruroni angel
Summary: Sequel to Unknown Powers. Meridian's Angel Guardian is assumed dead, But that doesn't mean one isn't needed anymore. What does a blind, scared, weaver girl have to do with the future of Meridian? Why does she have powers? Takes place in season 2 of WITCH.
1. Is the horror of Phobos over yet?

**For those of you who are my earlier readers, this the sequel to Unknown powers. To those of you reading this for the first time, it will help you understand better if you read my FF Unknown Powers first, this is mostly for those of you who wanted to know what happened after Lexi "Disappeared". And to those of you who were pissed off at me for ending Unknown powers the way I did... Who said it was over? The season just ended.**

* * *

My world was fire, and then ice. I remember the pain the flames caused, licking angrily at my body. For some reason the pain didn't bother me as much as it should have, the cold though. That is what saved me. The cold numbed me, it made the pain bearable. After that there was a time of darkness, broken by the sound of something sniffing me, then new pain. I rolled onto my back trying to escape the pain. I wanted to cry, and I think I did because my cheeks burned more after that. I opened my eyes to look up and see the one who had caused me pain. I remember his eyes, nothing else. His eyes were hazel, like a faded, golden-brown. I can remember the little flakes of gold in them. They were scared, worried, trying to take everything in at one time.

I could hear his voice, but I don't remember the words. His voice was deep, he tried to be soothing, but he was so scared… I wanted to comfort him, calm him, but it hurt to just lay there. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again there were more voices, this time, nothing was as clear and sharp as before. There were fuzzy shadows and shapes, and that scared me. Someone was asking me questions, I think I answered them. I remember the taste of something bitter and almost coppery. I was the first wet thing that had gone down my throat. I welcomed it, but it left an ungodly dryness in the back of my throat once it was gone, which was nearly unbearable.

I must have lost track of time, in my next memory someone very gently poured something down my throat, it was cold, and wet, I think I cried again. There must have been a break between the questions and more liquid going down my throat, because the voices had changed again. This time I could only see shadow. It was like watching shadows on top of shadows moving. It made me dizzy, I think I told someone about it. They gave me more of the liquid, and said something, then the pain came even more powerfully. I slipped into darkness after that, I wish it had been peaceful. In the darkness there were voices, faces of people I knew, and was terrified of, the strange thing… I couldn't remember who they were. Then it struck me. Who was I?

* * *

William Karter Travis sat on the fence that led to his family's pasture. Everyone called him Kar, because his father was William, and his family's name was Travis. His oldest brother had been Jr, so that nickname was taken. But he liked Kar, it sounded strong. He wasn't especially big for a sixteen year old. His mother said he was like his father, not build for farming, but able to do it anyway. She said all her sons had been born to be warriors, with their quick reflexes, and sharp minds. When his father had gone off to join the rebellion in the capital, he'd only left Kar, to look after his mother, and baby sister. Kar had been ten at the time, his sister not even six months.

Two years later they received a letter, his father had gone missing. A month later, the sickness came. It took all the teenagers still in the town, all but Kar, and it made all the really little kids sick, very sick. Most lived through it, somehow, Those that didn't had been buried behind the church. They'd put his sister back there a month after she'd gotten sick. She hadn't died from the sickness itself, but from a coughing sickness that had struck her right after she'd gotten better from the sickness. Her name had been Sara.

After that letters repeatedly came that caused his mother more grief; A letter from his father, one that had gotten lost for a time, and finally came. His mother had spent months trying to find out from the Rebel leader himself if her husband was really dead, Julian had finally came out with Will Jr. and told her he was dead. A month after that, Kar's third brother died in a raid. Two months after that, his Fifth brother got hurt, and died of infection. His forth brother was captured six weeks later, and two weeks after that he was executed. His second brother had gone out on a scouting mission, and never came back, and his eldest brother, Will Jr., went out looking for his younger brother. His horse came back without him.

Kar now watched the house, like he was waiting for something. He'd finished his chores, brushed the cow, and oxen, herded in the sheep. He'd even gone over to Mrs. Owen's farm and done the chores at her house, including brushing out her little pony, cleaning her old cart, and the tack to hook the pony to the cart. To kill time now, he counted the black birds he saw fly over head. They were the only wild life that dared to come near the village in winter, and there weren't many. He'd counted seven so far. For some reason he could still hear his heart beats in his ears. Even when he tried to clear his mind off all the turmoil that had happened in the past twelve hours he couldn't.

Today was supposed to have been a peaceful, quiet day. Why did he have to find that girl? That poor girl. She'd been covered in burns, all so awful, when Kar had simply touched her, she'd turned the snow under her body red with her blood. She'd looked at him, so calm and peaceful like, it had confused him. Such green eyes, that seemed to see everything.

"Damn it!" Kar shoved his head into his hands and scrubbed his hair with his fingers. He was just supposed to have taken the younger children to the river with the sheep, and bring them back. It was just supposed to get rid of some of the littles' energy, not been a chance to find a half dead girl. He looked over his shoulder at the deepened ravine; it was a six foot drop, between the grazing pasture and the river. Connecting the two, were several sets of little paths, that twisted and led down to the river. The sheep all knew where each of the paths were, and the children all knew the safest path down to the river.

Kar had stood at the top of the ravine, looking down at the children, playing a good ten feet from the quiet sheep. They were making snowmen, and throwing loose snowballs at each other. This would be one of the first snows they would have seen since Kar was a little. Living at the foot of a mountain, they normally had more, but since Prince Phobos had started stealing the life energy from this part of the world, the snow had just stopped falling. Instead, they got Ice Rain, which killed both the cotton fields, and the sheep, and made it hard for the town of weavers to put out any of their product.

He remembered glancing nervously over at the forest, because winter made the wolves braver. Some of them were known for sneaking in and killing a Ewe and stealing one or more of her offspring. He'd been surprised when he saw a big black dog, sniffing at a pile of snow. That black dog normally ran with the wolves in the summer, but in the winter, it almost disappeared because the wolves would kill it given the chance. The dog reached down, and grabbed something with his teeth and pulled, at it. The entire snow drift moved, and Kar could see something in the dogs mouth. He instantly assumed the worst. The dog had killed one of the sheep. Even with the sheep dead, Kar could still teach the dog not to come near when there was a human around. He crouched down, and reached into the snow. Finding a good sharp rock, he picked it up. He let the rock fly, and the dog yelped, running into the forest, after being hit in the head.

Kar had waded through the snow over to the 'sheep'. He'd intended to take it back to the village, so the owner could burn it, or butcher it, pending their decision. As he got closer he'd noticed something strange about this snow drift, it was too settled, and far too long to be a sheep. Finally Kar reached it, and reached into the snow. The drift had erupted into an all too human scream, and rolled onto it's back. Then the girl had blinked up at him. Her eyes were surprisingly sharp and clear, they'd been strangely calm.

She'd said something, Kar leaned down to hear her. He couldn't forget her words, "I have to protect her… I can't let him hurt her… I have to protect her…"

The girl had repeated the same thing over and over, until Kar lifted his head and made the littles go get the healer, and help. The healer had spoken to the girl, and the girl answered all her questions in a hoarse voice, that had barely reached Kar's ears. Then the healer had gotten Kar and some of the other men to carry the girl to Kar's house. It was the only one with enough room, to house an injured person and the healer for more than one night. Even the healer's hut wasn't large enough to do that. The Healer had practically thrown anyone but Kar's mother out of the house as the old woman had begun taking care of the poor girl. Kar's mother had ordered him to stay outside and do the chores.

Time seemed to eeck by as he waited now, eventually it started to get dark, and his mother finally opened the door, "Kar?"

The sixteen year old climbed off the fence and walked over to her. She had dark rings under her eyes, "Mom?"

"What were you thinking…?" She asked her voice tired.

Kar kept his voice soft, "Dad would have helped her."

"AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT HIM! Do you want to end up dead, too! Like your father! Like Jr.? Like Samuel? Like Aaron! Like Jason? Like James!" She screamed at him, "Are you going to leave me too!"

Karter wrapped his arms around her, and held her head to his chest so she could cry. His mother was so delicate now. Things upset her so easily. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to do the right thing… With Queen Elyon on the throne, we don't have to worry about that anymore. When the tax collector comes in the spring, I'll ask him to send word to the queen, so she can take this girl from us. Until then, please let her stay… Please, she was so strong…"

The woman nodded. "Rosemary." The healer's old, all knowing voice made them both turn and look at her, "I'll be staying the night. If the girl survives this week, she's going to live… But she's very bad off… I'll be surprised if she doesn't lose her fingers."

* * *

**Now please remember to Reveiw I would like to hear everyone's opinion of my writing as I get closer and closer to publishing my own stories!**


	2. The Found Girl begins to heal

**Okay I know this hasn't brought in any of the main characters yet, buy they will show up eventually. Remember this is The girl;s side of the story. Now please read and review!**

* * *

I dreamed. For a long time, I dreamed. Horrible images. People burning, screaming for me to save them, yet… I couldn't. I dreamed a great monster would attack me, over and over. It was a creature only I could stop. I stopped it, somehow, but it killed me. From those dreams I can remember waking up, and screaming. My throat would burn with how long I screamed. My face would burn too, I'd try to reach up and pull the fire off, but it only hurt more and more. Someone would yell at me, begging me to stop, and then a quiet voice, the gentle voice of the boy I remember. He would talk to me, as I listened to him I knew I was safe.

I would sleep, when I heard his voice, and for once, There were no nightmares. The pattern repeated itself for the longest time, until finally, I woke to the sound of voices singing. I would lie there quietly and listen to them. In my dreams there were voices too, but no words, nothing that made sense. That was the only way I knew the difference between being awake, and asleep. Everything was black now. I couldn't see… not with my eyes.

I often lay and listen to the voice. I listened to them talk. I learned that the tired female voice belonged to a woman named Rosemary, her son was the golden brown eyed boy, his voice was always soft and gentle, soothing. He was called Kar. I liked listening to him. A person visited frequently, her voice was rough, and deep with age and wisdom. Rosemary and Kar only called her 'Healer'. The way they said it though, that couldn't have been her name.

A woman would sometimes come, and sell Rosemary bandages for me, I think her name was Mrs. Owens. She was older, not as old as Healer, but still old. Sometimes she stayed for dinner, from what I learned her sons had died in a battle, and her husband of a sickness. Kar often went to help her on her farm. Mrs. Owens often promised him her farm when she died.

Other women would come by and borrow things, trade for food items. A man came by once every two weeks to give Rosemary block of cheese. Rosemary liked it when the baker's son came by and gave her, her weekly loaf. Rosemary would hurry the other women in and out of her home, but let the cheese man and the baker's son stay and have a mug of her milk tea. She laughed a lot when those two and Kar were around.

Time seemed to pass in great leaps and bounds for me. I can remember the coldness of winter the first few times I woke, and in what seemed like a few minutes it was spring. The healer came by less, she mentioned frequently how amazing it was that I was alive and more than that, that I was healing.

There was a laugh, a horrible laugh. A blond man chased me through a hallway of pillars. It was never ending. Snakes wrapped themselves around a boy and man I knew. A great vine drained a woman I knew was my mother, and a beautiful blond girl with violet eyes screamed for me to save her. Then the blond man caught me. He turned into a creature made out of fire, swallowed me whole. I screamed, and sat straight up in bed, instantly regretting it.

Kar was next to me then, his hands on my shoulders, easing me back onto my bed. His voice soothed me, and his mother spoke gentle words on my other side. When I was calm, she sent him for the healer. I heard his boots running on the house's wood floors. I'd stopped shaking by the time I heard the healer return, her stride was distinctive. Swish, swish, swish, dunk, swish, swish, swish, dunk. "What's happened this time Rosemary? Another nightmare?" Her voice was slightly annoyed but I could hear the under tones of concern, "It's been a long time since we've had one of those…"

"A blond man chased me…" I said, my voice sounded as though I'd not used it in a million years.

The entire room became quiet, and I continued, having to pause frequently, "He… turned into a fire-beast… and ate me… I couldn't save my mother… not from him…"

"You know where you are child?" The healer asked, she'd moved until she stood next to me.

"No… Not completely…" I answered her, then started to cough. When I managed to pause a glass was at my lips, and water flowed into my throat, slow, mouthful, by mouthful.

"Where do you think you are?" Healer asked me.

"In a weaver's village… There are sheep outside… and a loom in the next room… Rosemary uses it… daily." I answer. "I sometimes hear… about dying clothes…"

"You know Rosemary's name?" The healer asks

I nod, though it hurts, "You just… called her that…"

"What else do you know?"

"Rosemary's son… His name is… Kar…" I answer, "He went… to get you…" I paused for more water, "Rosemary likes to talk… To the Cheese man… and the Baker's son… They are kind to her… The children call Kar… Older brother… He is good with the animals… and children…. Mrs. Owens… she comes over… weekly… and sews embroidery… for Rosemary… I've been here… over four months… and you… can't believe… I still have… My fingers…"

"How did you learn all this?" Rosemary asked, she sounded afraid.

"I wake sometimes… and hear voices… The voices comfort me… in this dark…" I say, "Their words… are the only things… I'm sure… are real… Because… Everything else… is too terrifying… Or… just… gone…"

"You mean you have no memories?" The healer asked.

I shake my head, "I can remember… My mother's face… The sound of her voice… I can remember… someone begging me to stop… And I remember… Brown eyes… with gold flakes…"

"What is the last clear thing you can remember?" The healer asked.

"The eyes… Looking down on me… worriedly…" I say, "And then the sound of… Kar's voice… I can't remember… what he said…"

"And before that?" Kar asked gently.

"Something that burned… and then something that froze…" I say, shaking a little, "And then… Something… sniffing me… Then Kar… In that order…"

"Anything before that?"

I shake my head, again it hurts, "No…"

"I'm going to change your facial bandages…" The healer said after a long time, "When I'm done taking them off, open your eyes and tell me what you see…"

I do as I'm asked. It takes a long time, and hurts… but I'm growing used to the pain. The Healer finally spoke, "Alright dear… How many fingers am I holding up?"

I sat still for a moment, "I'm sorry… Could you… turn on… the lights? It's completely black…"

There was silence for a while, before the Healer managed to say anything, "Dear… I think we should put your bandage back on…"

"I'm blind. Aren't I?" I ask her.

Silence followed my question before the healer found her voice, "I'm afraid so… But we are not as advanced as some other places. We'll send word to the queen and get permission to bring you over to the other side of the vale in hopes of regaining your sight."

"The vale…" I say, the word practically tastes familiar. Like I'd heard or spoken it a thousand times.

"What is it?" The healer asked, "Do you remember something?"

"No…" I said she began bandaging my face, eyes, and head, "Just… a feeling…" Gently the healer changed all my bandages. She made me exercise my hands in a bowl of liquid, before she would bandage them. The liquid was warm, and it felt as though it burned, against my skin. She said it was strange how my lower body was mostly untouched. Kar was ordered out of the room, and they sat me up, changing the bandages on my back, around my throat, my chest, and checked on what she called little scratches over my torso. She commented on how well I appeared to be healing, and how surprised she was that I still had part of my ears left. Rosemary helped me exercise my legs, and then laid me back down. Everyone walked out into the kitchen to talk. I don't think they realized how well I could hear them, even with the door to my room closed.

Rosemary wanted to know what my consciousness meant.

Healer said it was just a sign that I was healing, and they should continue with my treatment. I listened to them for a time, until I couldn't stay awake any longer. I wondered if the healer had drugged me, or if my body was still this weak. I prayed to something that I wouldn't dream of the blond man again.

* * *

Kar finished pulling on his good clothes and grabbed his mother's lute before running out of the house to go join the rest of the village to celebrate the end of the planting season, and the end of the sheep shearing. Everyone had been working hard to make the town square bright, and happy. Merchants had flocked to the area, wanting to buy the undyed wool, and woven cotton, they brought with them the tools needed to make the special foods, and drinks they'd have only at the spring celebration. At the summer equinox everything would be different, there would be games and contests, but the spring and fall celebrations were feasts, to celebrate gaining money for they're work. Summer and fall was to keep up their spirits until the coming next season.

Tonight there would be singing, dancing, and married couples disappearing into the bushes at various times of the festival to privately celebrate the fertility of spring. Kar's mother would sing and play her lute for the dancers, taking turns with the others who could sing and play instruments. Kar would as normal, be in charge of the children, making sure none of them wandered after the couples, and when they fell asleep to take them to a parent to be put to bed. Even so he was looking forward to this festival for some reason, maybe it was because he was finally old enough to disappear into the bushes with a merchant's daughter, or some other single woman.

He handed off the lute to his mother, before going in search of what would be his dinner. By the time he was taking his second bite into an expensive beef sausage the music began. As it grew darker, he joined others, children gathering around him to listen to him tell stories from the books he'd read. The younger ones fell asleep gathered around him, and their parents took them back into houses, and put them to bed, before they came back and rejoined the party. A merchant's daughter eventually came up to him, and asked Kar to dance. He grinned and took her hand, leaving Taylor, the next oldest boy, in charge of the littles. The dance was intended to test the dancers endurance, and Kar was doing pretty well in his opinion. Then the music came to a sudden stop, Kar almost tripped over his partner, who had stopped to stare at something behind him. In fact everyone was staring in that direction now. Kar turned too, it only took him a minute to see it. She came like a ghost, in white clothes, dirtied with dirt and blood.

* * *

I could still hear them breathing. I could still hear whispers, scuffling foot falls, but the music had stopped, the laughing and happy voices had disappeared. I kept my hands outstretched searching for someone, anyone. I had just wanted to know what everyone had gathered for. I called out to the people, my voice no louder than a whisper, hoarse and weak even then. I'd been having small conversations with Ker and Rosemary for nearly a month, yet my voice was no stronger. The Healer said it was simply because my voice was still healing from the fire that had burned me so horribly. Still I wanted to be able to call out, to ask them where they were, to ask them for help.

"Hello?" I called out hoarsely, "Hello… someone… anyone… Help me…" My foot found something in my path, and I fell forward. Not for the first time, my battered knees met the packed earth, and I fell onto my hands and face. It hurt, and there was a lasting warm, wet feeling. I tried to climb to my feet, and warm gentle hands wrapped around my upper arms. The person smelled like sweet, and cooked meat, and flowers. I didn't recognize them at first.

"Easy… Easy Laurel," Kar's voice soothed in my ears as he helped me stand. He'd named me Laurel, for the small bushes he said lived in the forest. He said I was as tough as the plant, growing when I should have died. "How did you get here?"

"I… walked…" I said as though that were something he should have thought of.

Kar laughed, and that seemed to ease the tension which floated through the air. "Yes, but how did you find your way here?"

"I followed… the sound… of the music… even when… I fell…" I said, as loud as I could, wanting to talk at normal levels, but still not able.

"Why?" He asked sitting me down on something that had a back. I nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

"Because I wanted… to join… everyone else…" I said, waving my hand out to the side to try and find him on one side.

He took my hand between two of his, his voice light as he spoke, "Well… who wouldn't want to join a festival."

The healer's voice rang out from nearby, "What are you all staring at? She's just a girl. It's not like she's got the strength to curse you or something." Something was draped over my head and shoulders, and I felt gentle hands tucking it around me as the Healer sat next to me, and pulled my foot into her lap. She was brisk but kind as she cleaned my knees from my multiple falls. "Always getting into trouble, aren't you? Looks like you fell on gravel… All these stones in your knees…"

Soon my knees were bandaged and I was sitting back in the chair. Kar still sat next to me, and the music had started again, less eager this time. Kar would tell me which songs were being sung, and introduced me to the few people that dared to come greet me. Mrs. Owens was one, and a few of the children came over to stare at me, Kar insisting they greet me properly. I smiled at them, and offered my free hand. The oldest, Taylor spoke up, "Won't it hurt if we touch you?"

I felt a silent laugh bubble into me, "I suppose it would… But I don't want you to be afraid of me either…"

"Are you a monster, or a witch?"

"Taylor!" Kar said sharply I could tell from his tone he was worried about them hurting my feelings.

I touched his shoulder with my free hand, then turned my attention back to Taylor, "You know… I don't know… My first memories… are of the day… Kar found me."

The boy didn't speak for a moment, and I didn't push it. I guessed he was trying to figure out what to say in reply, "So you don't even remember who your parents are?"

I shook my head, "I can remember… a woman's face… and I think she's my mother… but nothing I can… say is defiant."

"It must be scary, not remembering anything," Taylor said softly

"It can be…" I agree, "But I'm trying… to look at it… in a different way… I'm getting to meet… all kinds of people… for the first time… in a different way… than most… I get to judge people… on what they say… not how they look."

"So… What do you think of me?" He asked sounding nervous.

"I think… You are a very… well spoken, young man… that you are kind… and understanding… but you need to learn… a little tact… But otherwise… you'll be a very good… man… when you come of age…" I said softly.

I could hear his blush, "Thank you… Lady Laurel…"

"I'm no grand Lady… Just…" I was at a lost for what to say next, and paused for a moment, "I'm just a lost wanderer."

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Since my Editor (Wonderful Gerry-sama as you all remember) has already finished all the editing that has to do with this story, I will attempt to post this every Friday around 2pm my time, so be sure to check it every week. I will post double chapters if the chapter is short.**


	3. In moments of peace: Elyon and Laurel

**So... It might have helped if I had actually included the one chapter that actually has WITCH characters in it... at least for the first release.**

**I hope the fans of the last Angel guardian come to enjoy part two as much as they liked part one.**

* * *

Elyon sighed, as the last person who'd asked for an audience left. She stood and walked over to one of the windows in the throne room. She placed her elbows on the ledge and put her chin in her hands watching what was going on down below. When Caleb walked in she was still standing there, staring out at the city, "Princess Elyon?"

Elyon lifted her head and looked over at him, "Oh… Caleb, do you need something?"

"No…" Caleb blinked shifting as he stood, "Are you okay? You look… upset?" He tried.

"I was just thinking of Lexi… and everyone else who died to get me here." Elyon said sounding depressed, her attention shifted back to the window.

Caleb rocked back on his heels, he'd very carefully not thought about his half-sister since the country wide funeral held for all those who had died.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me, for what I've done?"

Caleb clinched his teeth, "I think… she would loved you no matter what. If she thought you'd done something wrong… I don't know. Maybe she'd tell you, maybe she'd do something to make it right."

Elyon moved to sit on the window ledge, "It's strange isn't it? She walked into our lives, and made such a huge impact, then simply disappeared again. We barely know anything about her, but she became so important."

"She made herself important…" Caleb said coming to lean against the wall near the window. "Every action she took was toward putting you safely on the throne. But then that was part of what her birth was meant for. She said it herself, she was born to protect you."

"Do you miss her?" Elyon said staring at her hands.

Caleb looked anywhere but at Elyon. Honestly he wasn't sure how to answer her, "I miss everyone I knew who was hurt and died in that war."

"What about Lexi, do you miss her specifically?" Elyon pressed.

"I don't know…" Caleb finally opted for the honest reply, "She pissed me off so frequently, and then I was still angry at her for seeming to betray us when she went and got herself killed."

"I think I was too, but that's what makes me miss her, because I wish I'd had time to get to know her properly, and thank her for taking care of me even when I didn't want her to." Elyon admitted. "It's hard to imagine she's been gone for almost three months."

Caleb nodded, Lexi had always been a pain to the point that it had been oddly quiet after she'd gone. He sighed, "Speaking of three months, The guardians want you to come back… Apparently something called the po-lease has been bothering them, and asking questions about Lexi's disappearence."

"I think you mean the police," Elyon sighed, "First Miranda, then the knights of Vengeance, now earth police… It'll be fine. Let's go meet with the guardians to see what the plan is."

* * *

Months passed in the small weaver village and summer arrived. With trade routes open, they heard more and more about what was going on in the capital city. They couldn't have been more grateful for the safety of their outlying town as they heard terrifying stories about strange indestructible warriors that had nearly leveled a straight line to the palace.

At the Travis household Laurel was healing at an amazing pace. She was walking around, dressed in Rosemary's old things, a soft shawl pulled over her head to hide her burn scars. The Healer had removed her bandages nearly two months ago, but the scars weren't disappearing with any kind of speed. Kar had made her kid gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. Though her eyes had not healed, she'd begun to grow fine, thin, white hair over her scared scalp. Rosemary had learned that Laurel had an amazing talent for weaving, and though she could not see she wove beautifully soft cloth, and fine thin fabric, which was nearly see through. She allowed Rosemary to pick and choose the colors, and then sewed delicate embroidery patterns into them. Her work was making the Travis household rich with their goods.

In the mornings, Laurel wove, until it was too hot to be inside, then she would go out and sit under the trees beside the house, and listen to the children having their lessons with Ms. Owens. During their break they would sometimes go over to talk to her, more often than not, they'd go run an errand or play in the sheep field. The furry animals were so used to the half-size humans, they only complained when bumped or shoved. The peace and comfort of the village made Laurel smile ever so softly, though it made her lips sore. She wished desperately to remember the games she played when she was little or the field she played in, any memory would have done. Kar would have to go out during the day, and tend the fields or the sheep.

It was during this time of day, that Laurel had one of her rare alone times. She heard something up the path that lead into the forest, she turned her head slightly toward the sound and it stopped. "Is someone there?"

_Don't hurt me…_ A scared male voice called gently to her

Laurel smiled, "Oh… don't be scared little one, I won't hurt you." She held out a hand to him, it was bare of her gloves, as she liked to sit out in the sun and feel the wind on her skin, "Come here… I promise I won't hurt you. I know my hands might be scary, I promise just because it looks scary doesn't mean it can hurt you."

_No… It's not safe._ The sound retreated quickly.

Laurel sighed, "Come see me again… I don't want you to be afraid."

* * *

The next day she was enjoying the cool of the trees again when the sound came again, this time closer. She smiled but didn't move otherwise. After a moment it came closer, only stopping with Laurel spoke, "Hello again, would you like to sit with me today? I won't touch you if you like. We can just sit and enjoy the shade."

After a moment the sound came close enough that she heard something scrape against a nearby tree root. The sound didn't leave until Laurel heard the sound of Kar's boots appeared. It paused before disappearing into the trees, "I would enjoy it, if you sat with me again tomorrow."

* * *

Days passed and every day the sound and the person it was attached to came closer. Finally after two weeks, something sniffed her, then place it's head on her lap. Laurel smiled and reached out stroking it. "So… you're some kind of dog…"

She smiled, "You must be a very kind, sweet dog. Won't you sit with me more often?"

The dog whined gently.

Laurel smiled, "I promise, as long as you stay close to me, I won't let anyone hurt you."

There was a swishing, and something brushed against her leg. She smiled assuming it was his tail. "You know… those words… The almost taste familiar. I feel like I've said them before. To someone I loved…" She bent over and press her cheek against the silky top of his head, "I wish I wasn't so alone… I wish I had memories, of something to cling to…"

"LAUREL!" Kar's voice nearly spat at her, "Damned monster, get away from her!"

"Kar, No!" Laurel stood between the angry teen and the dog, "He hasn't harmed me… at least I think it's a He… He won't harm me… just leave him be."

The dog was pressed against the back of her legs and she could feel him shaking. She reached down, stroking his fur. "You see? He just needs a bath, and some love, and he'll be a wonderful pet, don't you think?"

Kar sighed, "Fine… But if he bites someone, we're turning him into sausage."

Laurel crouched down and pulled the dog into a hug, even though he smelled badly. "You won't bite anyone, will you Shadow?"

The dog pulled his tail out from between his legs enough to wag it, tapping it against her leg.

Kar blinked at the girl, and the once wild, black dog. He wondered for a moment if Laurel could see now, "Why shadow?"

"Because of how quiet he is… he moves like a shadow… and that's where we met, in the shadows of these trees." Laurel said stroking his head, "Now come help me bath him, before we present him to your mother." They took the dog to the steam and used the soap sand to clean him. The dog seeming to have fun, by making them work to clean him. Laurel couldn't help but laugh as for the fourth or fifth time he ran out of the mid-calf high water, making Kar chase him to the shore and back out into the water. He would shake making them both wet, until Laurel was satisfied that his fur and skin was finally free of dirt. Then they all climbed out of the water, the two humans as wet as the dog, and Laurel used her own wooden comb, to comb the dog dry. He bloomed under the attention, turning into a sweet caring animal. Laurel was sure Rosemary would accept the dog.

* * *

Kar wasn't happy as he made one last check of the house before he and Laurel set out for their week long journey to the capital city. That dog, had been sleeping in Laurel's room, on her feet as though it were completely normal. Laurel didn't complain, she said she enjoyed the pressure of his weight against her leg. He liked it even less that the evil monster was coming with them. Still they'd be gone only a week. Two days to the city, three days to sell all their fabric and two days back.

The weaving room was nearly full with the huge bolts of fabric Laurel and Rosemary had created. Kar was sure they'd be able to make a good wage on them in the city. He felt even better since he was going himself. Several other families had added their own bolts to the cart, Kar had borrowed from Ms. Owens. Her cart pony, Orlando, didn't always look like he could pull it, but he'd checked it multiple times. The horse was able to keep up his fast paced amble that would have them over the hills without any trouble.

Finally satisfied, Kar kissed his mother, good-bye, and climbed up next to Laurel. The black dog panted at him from his seat between Laurel's feet. Kar frowned at the dog, but urged the pony forward, the lot of them moving quickly out of town, and down the road. Over the next two days Laurel and the dog proved how useful they were. The dog would go out, and bring in sticks and a rabbit for their dinner and the fire. Laurel cooked, and learned how to tack the horse, even blind. Kar only had to help once. Even though the dog collected fire wood, it was Kar who made the fire, drove, gathered water, and picked the camping area

The dog didn't always ride, which made Kar happier, but the road was still long. Laurel made it better. She had a way of speaking, or not, that gave them plenty to talk about, and made the miles go by like feet. Soon their destination was in sight, Kar almost wished it wasn't.

* * *

**So... Review... if you don't review I can't figure out how to improve.**


	4. Laurel goes to the Palace

**Well I'm making double posts to try and get the second part of this story out as quickly to you guys as I can... I'm hoping some of my Unknown Powers readers will see this and read on...**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

A cart pulled up to the palace seated in front of a small pile of fine cloth was a young man and a nearly completely cloth covered young woman sitting next to him, her gloved hands in her lap. As the boy reined in the horse, Drake raised an eyebrow at the panting dog who sat obediently next to the left wheel of the cart, just to the left of the woman. Drake paused for a moment, feeling like he'd met the boy from somewhere as the boy handed over the reins to the girl, then climbed down. He walked over and handed a letter to the blond warrior.

The man review the letter, it was from the mayor of a small but famous town that had once produced the finest cloth; wool and cotton, in Meridian, "What's your name boy?"

"Just call me Kar," He said, dipping his head to the warrior. His eyes were wide, and he looked a little scared

"And her?" Drake gestured at the girl, who hadn't moved.

"No one knows her name, but we've been calling her Laurel." Kar said, looking at the girl, "I've brought her, hoping someone might recognize her, or she might remember something; from the smells and the sounds."

"I'll need to inspect the cart, and then I need to make sure neither of you are carrying weapons." Drake said. He gestured to his fellow guards, one of whom took the cart horse's head. The second started inspecting the cart, and Drake walked over to the girl. "Get down, Miss."

The cloth covered head moved, almost as though she were confused. Her voice was rough, as though she was much older than she appeared, but then Drake had not yet seen her face, "But… the horse…"

Drake gritted his teeth, and reached up to grab her wrist and pulled. She gave a little scream, and came flying down into Drakes chest. She scrambled off him and searched the ground as though she was looking for something. The dog moved in front of her growling, as he tried to protect the seemingly small girl.

The boy, Kar, tried to go to her aid, but a sword to his throat stopped him. He looked angry now, as protective as the dog. Drake stood and drew his own sword, not trusting this strange girl. There had been so many dangerous people in the country recently and the knights of Vengeance would stop at nothing to invade the palace. He didn't doubt for a moment these two could be a danger. She flinched at the sound of the steel hissing, and turned her head toward him. The dog yipped and ran for cover under the cart, whining at the ring of steel against steel. He knew to fear swords apparently. Drake placed the sword under her head, but she didn't stop moving until Drake started to lift the cloth from hiding her face.

She pulled back sharply, "No!"

Drake's hand snaked forward, grabbing the cloth and ripping it from her head. Scared flesh, shaggy white hair, and clouded jade colored eyes met his surprised expression before she dropped to hide her face in her skirt. "NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK!"

The others stared in shock and Kar moved around them to pull the burned girl into his arms, taking the cloth from Drake to pull it back around the sobbing girl's head and shoulders, "Laurel was burned badly a winter ago. She's still very conscious about it. What are you trying to do? Traumatize her?"

Her entire body shook badly as she pulled the hem of the shawl down over her scared face. Her hands literally trembled as did her voice. The dog moved to stand pressing against her, he licked her chin a few times, as though offering support. The girl stroked his head, and down his back, "It will be fine, Kar… Drake is simply doing his job…"

He helped her to her feet, and still hugging her close. Drake stared in shock at the girl, "I'm sorry… I… I thought you might be a…"

"An enemy…" Her voice said gently, still trembling as she collected herself, "I know…" She reached down, pulling a glove off, then reached up to his face. Her scared hand made him back up a step, but she didn't hesitate in approaching him. The tips of her fingers touched his chest, then trailed up to his face touching and stroking here and there. After a moment she pulled away, "You are an honest man… I can tell…"

She pulled her glove back on, and Drake could see the lace work of scars that went up and under her wide sleeves. With her shawl only pulled low enough to cover her eyes and nose, he could see her mouth as it moved, and where the scars on her arms connected to the ones on her neck and head. "You were merely trying to protect the queen weren't you?"

Drake nodded.

"She can't see you. The fire that burned her, scared her eyes that's why they're that color." Kar said, still glaring at Drake, "You have to talk, gestures aren't helpful to her."

"Of, course… I'm sorry…" He repeated, "Please… Come inside… I'm sure the queen would love to see your cloth…"

Kar placed his arms around Laurel and guided her toward the gates, leading the pony with a free hand. "Orlando can't come inside, could someone help me bring the bolts of cloth inside?"

"I'll see if Julian can't spare some men." Drake said, allowing the weaver into the palace grounds.

"Julian? The former leader of the Rebels? I thought his son was in charge of the palace guards." Kar said. Laurel touched his hand, she could hear the tension in his voice. Kar took the hand and led her that way, giving it a small squeeze for comfort.

"Caleb is busy elsewhere," Drake said, giving the boy a distrustful glance, "Julian is currently in charge."

Kar nodded, and stopped, dropping the cart horse's reins. The tired pony lowered its head and began a search for anything green it could enjoy. "Laurel, you stay here with the cart, I'll be back as soon as my business is finished."

Laurel nodded as an older man with scruffy hair and a beard came down the stairs that led into the palace. Drake nodded to Julian, noticing the dog still pressed to the girl's leg before he headed back to the front gates. Julian smiled at Drake's back before speaking to the young couple, "You're the cloth sellsman from Weaver Village, aren't you young man?"

Kar turned blinking at Julian. The old man's face flashed into surprised, "Junior…" He said amazed then shook his head, "No… I saw him die with my own two eyes. What is your name young man?"

Kar straightened his back, "William Karter Travis, You must be Julian. My father's letters always spoke highly of you…",

"So then… you must be the youngest boy… Your brothers called you… Kar." Julian said slowly.

Laurel's head was tilted toward the older man listening, intently. Something about him was familiar. She said nothing however, Kar nodded though, "Yes… you remember my family?"

"I do…" Julian nodded, "You mother left a particular impression on me, after your father died. I'm sorry, for the loss of so many of your family members."

Kar looked at the ground, "That was a very long time ago… I'm here to sell the fabric my mother and Laurel have been making… Who do I take them too?"

"I'm sure the queen would like to pick the fabric for her dresses herself." Julian said, picking up a few of the bolts himself, "I'll help you. Who's this pretty young one?"

Laurel ducked her head, pressing her gloved fingers to her mouth, "I'm called Laurel… Why do you sound familiar?"

"I'm not sure," He said gently, "Of course I can't tell if I know you, with that shawl hiding your face." He reached out, intending to lift the fabric, "I'll just take a look and see if your familiar to me…"

Laurel flinched and backed away from him, "No… I'm not what I used to be… I'm sure you wouldn't recognize me anyway…"

"Come now," Julian said in a kind voice, "It can't be that bad…"

Laurel hesitated, then lift her shawl so her face was visible. Julian bit back anything he might have said. Laurel spoke before he could, touching her face with leather covered fingers, "You see? I'm ugly…"

"No… you've just had an accident," Julian insisted, gently he touched her hand, "I see however why you hide your face… Don't worry, there are many around here who have been scared by the war. No one will look down on you."

"Besides Laurel," Kar said gently, "It's like you say, people can see the beauty of your personality." He took her other hand and placed it on the cart, "Stay here, alright?"

Laureled nodded, pulling the shawl back over her face.

"Lord Julian," Kar picked up the other bolts of fabric, "Would you please lead the way to the queen?"

The two went into the palace and left the small scared girl in the court yard.

* * *

"They're all so pretty," Elyon said picking up one of the light fabrics and spinning around with it. The cloth fluttered and flowed around her, "I can't believe someone in Meridian makes fabric like this!"

"It is a rare talent," Kar said smiling, "The newest member of my family is however very good at it. She came with me, if you'd like to meet her… If it's alright with your guards of course…"

Elyon brightened, "I'd love to. Maybe she can help me pick one."

The guards however bowed, "If you majesty wishes, we can protect you where ever you go."

Kar swallowed, he looked a little unsure, "After you, your majesty." He gestured to the front gate, still feeling a little nervous around the queen. They all started to the courtyard, "Majesty, I should warn you… Laurel is… badly scared, from a fire that she was in a while ago…"

Elyon smiled, "Then maybe I can heal her, and then we can trade secrets."

They entered the courtyard, the cart and pony alone as he chewed on random bits of grass. Kar's stress hit him, "Laurel!"

He ran around the cart, searching for her desperately, "Laurel, where are you!"

Elyon looked around, a cloth covered figure stood inside a clearing of flowers, "Hey!" She shouted running to the edge of the flower bushes, "Be careful those have thorns."

The figure turned towards her, "I'm aware… But… They smelled so nice… I wanted to get closer…" She started walking out of the clearing like it was completely normal. The dog guided her around bushes and closer to the others.

"Laurel, I thought I told you to stay next to the Cart." He said sounding relieved and worried. He stepped over some of the low bushes, and took the girl's hand and elbow, leading her the rest of the way out of the flowers. Even though she didn't seem to need it, "Here, step high…"

"Kar…" Her voice was light and teasing, "I may be blind, but I'm not completely helpless." She patted his hand, then turned her attention in the direction Elyon had spoken to from, "May I ask who you are? Your voice sounds… familiar as well… Like the man, Julian… I feel like I know you both… in another life time."

I'm Elyon," The queen said in a light voice, she reached out and took the older teen's hands. "It's nice to meet you. Are you the one who wove that fabric?"

Scared lips turned up in a smile, "I am… and if your… Elyon… That means your also the queen."

"Yep, but don't worry, you don't have to bow, I don't like that anyway." Elyon smiled, "I hear you're scared, would you like me to try healing you, in exchange you have to help me pick out the perfect fabric for my new dress okay?"

Laurel smiled, easily, "I'd be honored."

Elyon moved her hands, placing both on Laurel's face. She flowed magic into Laurel's body, and the teen soaked it up like a sponge. She pulled the magic longer and longer, until both women began to glow. Laurel through her head back, her mouth open in the pain, of her scars being removed. Finally a noise escaped her throat eventually, and she screamed. That was the thing which broke the spell between them, and sent either flying in different direction.

"Laurel!" Kar called running toward the crumpled heap of cloth. He rolled her onto her back and hugged her to his chest, "Laurel, speak to me… Laurel…"

"ELYON!" Mr. Brown shouted. He ran to the collapsed queen who groaned, weakly.

"Did it work?" She asked, tired, "Is she healed?"

Kar was helping Laurel to her feet, her shawl hanging from her elbows. The boy was still worried for her, "Laurel?"

"Oh, no!" Elyon cried, "I couldn't heal you…"

"No… Not true…" Her voice was clear, like a bell now, rather than roughened by injury. The older girl pulled off her gloves and touched her lower jaw and neck, "I don't have as many scars… and I have memories!" She smiled brightly, "I have memories from before the fire! I can remember the fire… The fire that killed my aunt… it must be the same one that scared me…" She hands were no less scared, but the scars themselves ended just behind her elbows. The scars on her head and face, started at her hair line, and went down over her eyes, until an invisible line over her nose, mouth. There was a scar circling her throat, and several on her ears, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. Even her hair, still fine white, but it framed her face going just to her chin.

"You had no memories?" Elyon asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you remember your real name?" Kar asked sounding eager and scared at the same time.

The girl shook her head, "No… Some things are just gone… But… I can remember names, faces people from my village, the children I grew up with… The games I played," She turned her eyes toward Kar, they were still like clouded jade. The girl threw her arms around Kar, "I have memories!"

"I'm happy for you Laurel…" Kar said, giving her a squeeze. His voice sounding happier than it had before.

Laurel released him and turned to hug Elyon, "Thank you my queen, Thank you so much! I'm so happy. I have memories…" Tears rolled down from her blind eyes, "I'm as lost anymore… I have memories… You gave that to me, Thank you. You have become a great queen, Elyon."

Elyon felt tears start to roll from her own eyes, "I'm sorry… for a moment you sounded like a friend of mine who died…" She rubbed her eyes, "I'm glad you have memories again…"

Laurel released her, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "Do you wish to speak of it? Then we can look at the fabric."

Elyon nodded, "Sure…"

The two of them walked away, heading into the garden. Kar started to follow but Mr. Brown stopped him, "Let them go… that's one girl who has too many memories, talking to one who has too few… They will do no harm, together."

* * *

**I hope bringing the two main characters together in the Fanfiction is starting to improve the story! Review to tell me what you think!**


	5. Kar Vs Julian

**So... It seems everyone is starting to like this, and I would like to tell the anonymous reviewers, OF COURSE YOU CAN ASK QUESTIONS! I mean this is a free Country. Honestly I might not answer them, I'll sit in the corner and snicker evilly, but as the writer that's a privilege I reserve.**

**Now Read, Review, AND Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you sure…. this one?" Elyon asked, holding up cloth, so purple it was nearly blue.

"Yes," Laurel nodded, taking the other edge of the fabric, "Kar's mother dyed it a beautiful color of purple she told me, and then I put this slightly different shade of embroidery into it the slight difference should be beautiful, it would make a perfect under cloth for a new dress, then you can take a different color, say…" She ran her hands over the different fabrics, until she came across a soft cotton, in a shade of rich red, "This one… you can use the plainness of this over the embroidered one, and it will make a beautiful combination, Correct? I cannot see the colors, but the difference in the fabric should be quite lovely… Then you might choose to use this thin cloth as a shift, so the edge peeks out from under your dress."

Elyon smiled, "They'll be beautiful together, thank you. Alborn, won't you pay Kar for the fabric."

"Of course, Elyon," Mr. Brown bowed. He reached and pulled out a bag to pay Kar.

Elyon smiled, "Make sure you buy it all, I'm sure we can find uses for all the different kinds of fabric and colors around here."

Alborn nearly dropped his bag, "All? Elyon, isn't that a little much?"

"No way," Elyon insisted, "I like all of them, Laurel just helped me pick the best of them."

Laurel smiled, her shawl framing her face now, her eyes shut in what she said was a practiced habit, "Any time, Elyon."

Kar gave the older man an understanding smile, "For buying all of it, I'll give you a discount, Lord Alborn. It's the least I can do to thank you and Queen Elyon." He nodded to the way Laurel smiled, talking happily to the Queen, "For what she did for Laurel, I've never seen her so… beautiful…"

Alborn smiled in response, "It was nothing, I can only thank you, for what your father and brothers did to return the kingdom to its glory…"

Kar frowned, "That was a long time ago… Please… Don't remind me."

Alborn nodded, and paid Kar. Then they all walked back out to the courtyard. Kar helped Laurel onto the Cart, then turned to check the pony's harness, before climbing on himself. Julian was standing there, "Kar… It you or your mother ever need anything…"

Kar stared at him, "We won't be coming to you. I can promise you that. You already let us down, but letting my father, and my brothers die. I have no faith in you. I will never come to you for help."

Julian sighed, and started to walk back over to the queen. Laurel's hand reached down, somehow catching Julian's shoulder. Pale green eyes stared just over his head, "He's hurt… Wounded deeply. Differently than me. Give him time to heal."

Julian took her hands into his, "Thank you, young one. I know. If you ever need any help feel free to call upon me."

Laurel nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Julian… You are a kind man."

"Laurel, We're leaving." Kar said sharply, climbing up next to her.

Laurel nodded, "Good bye, Julian…" She touched the still scared part of her face, "I hope, one day, I'll be able to see you. Perhaps then we'll know why I find you so… comfortingly safe."

Julian nodded, and stepped back, "Safe journey to you both."

He waved until the two disappeared down into the town. Drake walked over having just gotten off guard duty, "That girl is strange…"

"But impressive," Julian added, nodding.

"Yeah…" He paused looking like he was thinking about something, which was rare for Drake, "You know… now that I think about it… She knew my name…"

"So?" Julian asked looking at him.

"I never introduced myself," Drake said looking at Julian, "And… None of my men called me by my name."

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to leave straight away," Laurel said softly, as she added a potato into the stew they had planned to have for dinner.

"Because I don't want to be in that town any longer than we had to be," Kar said poking the fire with a stick. For some reason the dog was lain out next to him, his shoulders pressed against Kar's ankle. He was still angry at Julian. The man had everything, caused Kar to loose everything, and still had the audacity to tell Kar he could tell them to come to him if they ever needed help. The warm pressure against his leg was almost calming for him, surprisingly.

Laurel kept working, putting in the vegetables they'd bought from the city before they'd left into the stew. However she added, "You know… your anger makes the air practically vibrate… I can feel it from here. It's not healthy for you either."

Kar looked at her, surprised, but her sightless eyes stared in his general direction. Her hands didn't stop working, "My Aunt used to say, Anger is what feeds monsters, it causes hate, pain, and desperation. It means, by starting with one fowl emotion, you open yourself up to all the rest. I believe… Anger taints. It makes the world into the nasty thing, everyone hates. If you release your anger, you can welcome something else. Joy. That emotion opens the door for determination, bliss, and love."

"You can't love your Enemies, Laurel," Kar said softly pressing his hands to his head.

Laurel nodded, "But you can be determined against them. If you find something you can have joy in, you can come to find bliss in being near it, come to love it, and then be determined to protect it. You don't have to use bad emotions against an enemy, focus on the good ones."

Kar sighed, he suddenly felt like all his bad emotions had gone away. He leaned against his elbows, "He's the reason so many of my family is gone. I don't like him."

Laurel pulled the spoon out of the stew, and put it on the clean cloth she was keeping the vegetables on. She stood and walked over to him, kneeling next to him. She reached out and after a moment, found his hand, "I doubt he killed your father and brothers. He merely lead them. Someone else is the reason you've not been able to find them. I heard it in his voice he trusted and respected your father. It must have been a great loss to him, when they all disappeared. Have some faith in what I hear, and feel."

Kar looked at her, "I don't know how you do that sometimes. You make me feel so at ease, and read my mind."

Laurel smiled, "I don't know either… I just do what feels right." She stood and pulled away, "Supper should be finished soon."

* * *

**End of another Chapter, REVIEW!**


	6. Laurel takes action

**And because these chapters are short, here's a Second one!**

* * *

Laurel sat up straight in her bed, she felt something shift under her, and she could sense something horrible had happened. It had been almost been two months since her trip to the capital city. She stood and walked silently to the door. Shadow woken by her, moved too. He pressed against Laurel, guiding her around furniture she already knew was there. She fisted her hand in the shag of his fur, as he lead her out of the house. It wasn't late but the little village was already asleep for the night. They entered the sheep field, and crossed it. Soon they were at the far edge. Laurel lowered herself to her knees, and spread her hands out over the bare dirt. She could feel the beat of the magic from the earth. She spent a long time kneeling there, waiting and feeling the magic. Finally she stood again, and headed back to the house. Her knees stiff and her body tired.

The dog whined.

"It's okay Shadow… It's okay for now…" She rubbed his shoulder, her mind elsewhere as he carefully guided her to the house again. The next morning, she remembered nothing about that night.

* * *

It was less than a week before Weaver Village heard the terrible news, Elyon had been captured, The Sorceress had long been dead, and an evil being had the heart of Meridian. Laurel had no grand reaction, unlike the rest of the village which feared for the future. Her lips merely tightened and she nodded, stroking Shadow. The dog whimpered, more aware of Laurel's feelings than anyone else. If this was happening, their peaceful existence would soon be cut short. After hearing the news, a town meeting was held, Even Laurel was allowed to attend.

The elders; the mayor, healer, the inn keeper, head of the weavers guild, and the richest weaver, sheep owner, and land owner, sat behind a table, as the meeting began. Rosemary was among them, in place of her son, who was still too young to be a member of the elders. She was now the weaver who made the most when selling her wears. The Land owner, and herder were even competing to sell their goods to her, knowing they would turn a fine profit with Laurel spinning, and weaving their wool and cotton. Laurel sat next to Kar, on her other side the oldest of the children. Taylor sat on his hunches, his fingers threaded through Shadow's fur, and the oldest girl clutched Laurel's shawl. They both knew and feared what would happen if Phobos regained power.

The mayor stood and used an old wooden ball to bang on the table, calling order. "We are here to discuss what should be done, at the news of Queen Elyon's betrayal and capture. Had we more young men, I would suggest sending them to aid the castle, for when our queen returns…" His voice faded, in sadness at that fact, "But we do not. There is no man here of strapping age who does not have a family, land and creatures that need tending. Save one…"

Everyone turned and looked at Kar. The young man stood, "I'm willing to go fight. But not under Julian… or his son."

"You suggest you would fight for Phobos, Boy!" Shouted the head Herdsman, his beard bristling with his anger.

"Never!" Kar shouted, "Phobos is the reason almost all of my family is dead, but so is Julian, and in turn his son."

Laurel touched his fist, at the same time the healer tossed a stone at him, hitting him square in the forehead, "Sit down you foolish Welp! You're not helping yourself. We have no intention of sending you off, because your mother and that child next to you rely on your eyes, and strong back."

Kar did as told, his expression practically resentful.

"We should send timber," a woman near the back shouted, "Timber for weapons for our forces."

"They can find enough timber around the palace to take care of themselves," A man on the opposite side shouted at her.

The crowd erupted into mass shouting and various bad yelled suggestiong. No matter how many times the mayor pounded on the table he couldn't call back order. Laurel stood slowly, and quietly, letting the girl take her hand as they both went to the front, to stand before everyone, "ENOUGH!"

Her voice cut through the den of shouting like a commander on a battlefield. They all stared at her in shock.

"Was this how it was before my arrival? Neighbors at each other's throats?" She shook her covered head, her hair long enough to peak out from the shawl and float back and forth. "I am disappointed. You all think you know better than one another, yet here you stand babbling like idiots. Who among you has fought in a war? Who has held a bow, and shot at another living humanoid?"

Silence greeted her, and no one could meet her unseeing eyes. "That's what I thought." She said softer, "Well, you might be without such experience, But I am not."

Whispers spread through the crowd faster than wild fire through a forest. Finally a man stood, "You lie! Everyone knows you have no memory of before you arrived in this village."

"Three months ago I would have agreed with you." Laurel said in a gentle tone smiling, "But the queen gave me a gift. She healed me… if only partially." Laurel reached up and touched her still scared cheek just below her eyes. "With this healing she gave me some of my memories. I know… There are many men who have fallen by my blade, or my bow. I might not remember their faces but I can remember the feeling of knowing."

"Well, great warrior?" The Weaver Guildsman asked from behind her, "What do you suggest?"

Laurel turned slightly to acknowledge him, "We do nothing."

The town burst into uproar again, and this time it was the healer who drew their attention, "SHUT YE'RE YAPS!" They did as ordered, the healer sat back down crossing her arms under her ample chest. Her respect for the girl could be heard, "Let the woman finish."

"Thank you, Healer." Laurel nodded her thanks to the woman, "We are weavers, useful to whoever runs this world. Before Queen Elyon we survived, and now we will do so without her. If you are concerned for the safety of your children," She looked down toward the hand where the ten year old girl clinging to her fingers. "It might be wise to set a watch man, and raise a warning bell. I'm sure there's someone among us who could pound a cooking iron into a flat piece of metal, and offer a hammer to be used to strike it should the need arise."

"That's actually a good idea…" The elders whispered to each other.

"Set one man, a mile up the road, make sure he has a horse to ride back quickly." Laurel nodded, taking charge, "Set a warning bell in the middle of town, so it can be rung if danger comes. And… We teach the children… when they hear that bell… When they know there is danger, to run into the forest. Where it is safe."

The crowd roared into anger, yet again. Laurel waited until they quieted, "Would you suggest another action? We stand no chance against an army, and if we fight back, we will all be slaughtered." Silence followed, the realization was like a slap in the face to the village. "We will submit to whoever comes. Hide the children to protect them, and bow your head to whoever comes. That will give us a chance at survival." She patted the girl's hand, "Go to your parents… they will want you."

The girl nodded and ran into the crowd, being pulled into a tight, overprotective hug by her mother. The woman spoke up, "Chance?" She demanded fear dipping into her voice, "You would have us do this, for a chance to survive? Why should we not do what _will_ keep us alive?"

"Because there is no longer a _sure_ way to keep us alive." Laurel answered her gently and knowingly. "Nothing in this world is sure. You were safer with Elyon on the throne, but you are not guaranteed to live every season until old age takes your life. I offer you an opinion which will give us the best chance, if whoever comes here is not seeking to obliterate all life from this village. If they seek to rule us, they will keep us alive if we roll over and show our bellies. Once they've killed who they will kill, we can bring the children back into the village."

Frightened whispers spread between the groups, until Laurel spoke again, "It is our duty as adults to protect the children in this village, or do one of you wish to dispute this?"

They glanced around, everyone unsure. No one spoke against her.

"Call me, if you want help choosing somewhere to place the warning bell. Shadow." The dog sprang to his feet and the two walked away from the town meeting, going back to the Travis home.

Kar stared after her, amazed at her confidence.

The healer took the Mayor's wooden gavel and banged it against the table, "Tomorrow we will begin setting up a watch list, and place a warning bell. Any man over the age of Fifteen will be placed on the watch list. When your turn comes, if you don't take your watch, you will forfeit a lamb to the man who took over your shift."

* * *

**Well, Things are getting rough in Meridian and soon Laurel will discover her destiny. I'll post again next week, but until then REVIEW, I want to hear opinions!**


	7. Laurel becomes a leader

**Sorry it's been so long everyone, real life caught up with me. But here's an update on our story! Please Read, Review and Enjoy. I really want to hear what you guys think about the chapter where things come to a head.**

* * *

Laurel sat straight up in her bed, and scrambled out of it, pulling on a simple dress and belt she stuffed her boots on and ran into the hall. This time it was no shift that had waken her. It was screams, and the smell of smoke that woke her. Kar was in the hall too, hauling his mother from her room

"The woods, Laurel to the woods!" He ordered, heading for the kitchen door.

Laurel could sense better, "No, go through the other door." She shouted over the roar of flames, "We go through the kitchen and we're all dead."

Kar hesitated then changed direction, as they fled the house and the burning town. Two months. That was how long it had taken before someone decided to raid the town. Whoever they were, they'd been good. They must have killed the watch man, for no one had rung the frying pan which hung in the middle of town, an old mallet on a string next to it. The bandit knew, anything they might want would run out of the fires, and anything worthwhile that didn't run, could be dug out of the rubble of the houses. Right now was about survival, not fighting back. Laurel knew that, without any doubt in her heart.

In the red glow of the fires, they ran for the woods the cool, safe woods. Rosemary pulled away from her son, turning to look back at the house, now engulf in flames. "MOM!" Kar shouted at her, hesitating in his steps, "MOM! COME ON!"

The world slowed to a crawl, sound muted, as she turned back around and smiled at him. Her body jerked as the arrow pierced her back, then three more entered her. She fell, her head striking the ground hard enough to crack anyone's skull. All of a sudden the world seemed to speed back up, going at super speed to make up for the slow motion. Laurel caught up his arm and dragged him into the wood, both of them running. They ran for eternity. Eventually sound return and the only thing Kar could hear was the sound of the forest, and their panting as Laurel led him. Finally she stopped, gasping for air, turning her head every way as though searching for something.

"Laur.."

"Hush, I need to hear." She said sharply. Kar gritted his teeth, but did as she ordered. After a long time she nodded, "We'll stay here until morning… Then we'll head for the place where the forest meets the river… We'll collect whoever is still alive, and go to the capital. Kar, do you want to take first watch, or shall I take it?"

"My mother…" Kar crumpled to the ground, "My mother… She's dead…"

Laurel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him as he cried. She said nothing, only gave the comfort another human could offer. They stayed like that, him wrapped in her arms, for a long time. Eventually he quieted and pulled away. Laurel stroked his cheek, "I'll take first watch, you sleep."

Kar rolled into a ball, and Laurel turned her back to him. She let him rest, or stay awake how he wished. Laurel couldn't watch the moon to tell time. So when it came to the point she couldn't stay awake any longer. She turned and crawled to Kar, touching his shoulder. She could tell from the sound of his breathing, he wasn't asleep, "Kar… Take over for me…"

He sat up, and she laid down, pressing her back to his hip, before falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The feeling of warm light on one cheek, woke her, rather than Kar. He sat unmoving, next to her. Laurel said nothing however as she took his hand and lead him through the forest. This time, she went slower, than the night before, unable to see roots and such she stumbled frequently. Neither spoke as they made slow progress. Shadow was nowhere to be found, and Kar would take no action to lead. It was noon before they came to the river.

Laurel led them into it, knowing the path would be safer if they stuck to the river. She followed the flow, knowing the clearing was down stream. They waded though hip deep water, for three more hours before they reached the clearing. Laurel could smell the difference.

"Children…" She hissed, knowing they would be nearby, if any had escaped. A Seventy pound eight year old ran straight into her leg, burying his face in her wet dress. He sobbed silently. More children came out from little hiding spots they'd made in the tree line, gathering around Laurel and Kar. The older girl moved her head from side to side, listening to the sounds of the small feet, splashing in ankle deep water, and hugging each other. Few of them made any noise, knowing how dangerous it was to talk too loud, none of them knew if bandits were around or not.

Laurel waited until the feet silenced before asked, "Who's here? Who's the oldest here?"

"Me…" Taylor's voice shuttered.

"Brave boy," Laurel nodded, "You're my second in charge, okay? From here on out your in charge of keeping everyone together, you're my eyes, okay? Anything I ask you, you answer me."

"What about Kar?" Taylor asked.

All the children looked to the older male.

Laurel didn't, his hand was still in hers but she knew, his eyes were blank. "Kar is sick… he won't be able to help us much. Who's the second oldest?"

"Me," A twelve year old girl said, if Laurel remembered correctly, her name was Carla.

"Okay, you're in charge of helping the little ones, and picking the bigger kids to carry the smallest."

"Okay," Her voice gave away how afraid she was too.

"Good." Laurel nodded smiling. It would make them feel better she knew, "Taylor, how many of us are there?"

The boy paused counting, "Fifteen."

"How old is the youngest?"

"Missy escaped with her baby brother… he's two." Taylor said.

Laurel nodded again, "How many are three?"

"Only one other, everyone else is older than five… Not many of the babies did what the adults said." Taylor said, paling. "What are we gonna do Laurel…?"

"We're gonna go to the capital City," Laurel said, "but first, I'm going to go get a horse and a goat, and see if any carts survived."

Taylor swallowed, "You want me to come too?"

Laurel shook her head, "No… I'm going alone. I can find a horse and a goat just fine. Then I'll get a cart and bring them to the other side of town. Taylor, I want you to take everyone through the forest and meet me over there, Okay?"

He nodded, then remembered, "Yes Laurel…"

"If I don't reach you by an hour after dark, you take everyone down the road. You take them to the Capital. Kar knows the way, hit him if you have to, make him tell you how to get there. But… no matter what, only travel at night. That's safest, only travel at night." Laurel found his head and made him look at her, "Swear it to me."

Taylor nodded, "I swear, only at night."

"Good boy," She released him and nodded to the forest, "Get going, It'll take you guys longer than me to get to the other side."

Taylor took Kar's hand from her, then the hands of another much younger child. The others took the hands of the children under the age of eight, and they walked away, climbing back into the forest and leaving Laurel alone in the edge of the river.

* * *

**He everybody I hope your begging for more at this point. If you are, tell me and I'll post sooner!**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	8. The blind leading the young

**Last time, we left off with Laurel deciding to go into the town, WARNING: This is my Gruesome chapter.**

* * *

I waited. I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore. Then I turned and walked into the ravine in the little meadow. I moved silently, in a practiced way. Some part of me, deep inside me knew how to do these things, even if I couldn't see. I came to the path that led over the little cliffs on either side of the river, and into the tall grass of the field. I crawled on my belly, taking my time, until my hand met something furry and wet. I explored with my hands, until I knew. It was the sheep. They'd been no good to the Bandits, so they'd killed them, taken the meat they could carry, and left the rest to rot.

I crawled around the bodies, I counted the ones I passed, nearly fifty. I didn't doubt that most of them where there. I kept going, following my nose to the burnt village. I crawled under the fence, and waited in the tall summer grass listening. I could hear no people. A few stray chickens moved about the smoldering rubble, and I heard the clang of a goat's bell, but no people, not even snoring. Finally I dared to stand. There was no shout of warning. No sounds of change at all. I pulled a stick from the rubble of the nearest house, and used it to act as my guide so I wouldn't fall.

I found the bodies of the villagers in the streets. The ones that had escaped, lay out. I checked each body I found. No pulse not one. Some had their clothes ripped free, others had arrows holes in them, but no arrows. The Bandits had reclaimed their used arrows, and whatever other weapons they'd used. There was no time to bury them. I covered their faces with whatever fabric I could find, then I started searching for anything that had been left standing.

I found Ms. Owens' barn, the tiny thing had been left alone, unopened. Her cart, and all her tack was still inside. Next I worked, to catch the goat. She wanted to be milked so it wasn't hard. Listening I realized, the bandits wouldn't have left a horse behind for us. If there'd been a lamed one, they would have killed it. It was best to leave next to nothing for possible survivors.

I felt my spirits take a dive, until the sound of hooves on packed earth made me turn my head. I listened not moving as the sound came closer, then stopped. A velvet nose pressed to my cheek, breathing on my face. I reached up, touching it. Bells rang, from its bridal, I knew this horse, "Nightingale…" I breathed a true smile coming to my lips. The Healer's horse; a fine kind of animal, something the bandits wouldn't have left behind. My hands explore the gelding's neck, then body. I found a saddle on his back, stirrups hanging from either side; not pulled up and tucked properly, and saddle bags. I grinned, "You threw him… whoever stole you, you threw him, and came back here…" I rubbed his shoulder, "Such a smart boy… Your mistress is dead, but you'll be the savior to us… Come."

I lead him back to the cart. With a bit of improvising I managed to hook it onto him, then checked the saddle bags. I found some travel food, a change of clothes, a hunting knife- sheathed- and a bow, with a satchel of arrows. I smiled, all of this would be useful. My clothes were wet, and- I could smell- with more than water. I took out the clothes and changed right there. There was no one to see me after all, not even myself. When I was in the clean clothes, which was strange if these belonged to a bandit I turned to lead Nightingale, the goat, and the cart to the road and pick up the children.

The sound of something I knew better than hooves caused me to pause. A head pressed into my thigh then leaned into me. I reached down, petting Shadow's head. His fur was wet and sticky, and he whined weakly. I knew without checking he was hurt. I picked him up to put him into the cart, it had been bedded with hay, and any fabric I could find that hadn't been burnt to ash. Once in the cart Shadow stayed there, not even complaining. My new clothes had to be bloody again, but this time it wasn't all across my front from crawling on my belly between sheep. I was a little more sure the children wouldn't freak if they saw this.

While I was leading Nightingale, I was relying on him more than he was on me. All I needed to do was give a little tug and he walked forward. I pointed him in the proper direction and he led me around bodies and kept me from tripping over daubery. It wasn't more than twenty minutes before we reached the road, I stopped just outside the village, and decided now would be the best time to milk the goat. She was especially happy for it, It would be fun figuring out how to feed the two year old without pouring it all over him, but I'd let his sister take care of him. That was easiest for everyone. The sun was still out, so it was better for me to wait just out of the village, rather than wander hoping the children would find me. I took this time to sit on the cart and deal with my own grief.

Rosemary had been a good woman. She was kind, and treated me like I was one of her children. Her death was made even harder with the knowledge that all the other adults from the town where dead too. I'd found the old healer during my search, she'd been shot down right in front of her home, with barely a chance to escape one of the few unburned buildings. I'd taken the clothes and bed sheets from her house, to line the cart and give us more to wear.

I felt the warmth of the sun disappear, and I stood, taking Nightingale's reins to start walking again. The children found me within the hour, running to gather around me again. I tried to be warm and comforting to all of them. Taylor and Carla helped me bandage Shadow, and Taylor told me the injury looked like one he'd seen an uncle get when he'd been cutting weeds from one of the planting fields. After that we loaded the smaller children into the cart, Carla had the idea to tie the two and three year olds in so they wouldn't fall off, or wriggle away. All the children under eight got to ride the cart. The olders took turns; Some riding for an hour, then walking for two as we made rotations. I learned that if someone wasn't leading Kar by the hand he would stop, and we'd have to go back to get him. Eventually I used a strip of cloth cut from a skirt to tie one of his hands to the back of the cart, so the children and I wouldn't have to be responsible for him

As the sun came up, I told Taylor we would walk for two more hours, then pull into the forest on the side of the road to hide and so everyone could get some sleep. Many of the little ones where already asleep in the cart. When we stopped most of the others curled up into little balls where they'd stood and fell asleep. I wouldn't let Taylor though. The two of us went deeper into the woods to hunt for our food. It took us hours, and Taylor was ready to collapse when we got back to the camp. While the others slept, and Kar stared into space, I made our next meal. The rabbit was better than nothing, and with water and some of the oat cakes I'd found it made a good, if small lunch and dinner. I woke children one by one, giving them the food.

Kar and I would last longer than the little ones without food so when I got to our portion, it was much smaller than any of the children's and left my empty stomach craving more. As tired as all the others, and my stomach feeling as though it had been cheated of its meal. I rolled over and slept myself.

* * *

Aldarn ran as he heard the alarm. A scruffy group of children, led by a teenager walked though the town and up to the palace. They all looked like they'd seen better days, only the horse was in acceptable condition. No one stopped them as they entered the courtyard. Aldarn approached the white haired girl who seemed to lead them, a hollow eyed nine year old clinging to her blood and dirt covered clothes. The child flinched away from him as he- it might have been a she- saw Aldarn.

"Who are you?" The white haired girl turned to him, showing him eyes clouded to a milky green, and scars in strange patches over her face and neck. It took him a moment to notice her hands were also scared, the palms and fingers red and with welts on them.

Aldarn swallowed, "I'm… in charge of the guards, right now… what happened to you all?"

"It's okay, Mason… Go stand with Carla, alright?" She said gently. The child hesitated and backed away, keeping his eyes on Aldarn as he went over to another, young woman. The other child might have been twelve or thirteen and watched him and all the other guards with haunted eyes, as though she feared they would attack. The teenager sighed, "That doesn't tell me your name… did your mother not teach you to tell people your name when you meet them?"

Aldarn swallowed again, something about the way this young woman stood, her calm and blunt nature reminded him of someone. "I'm Aldarn… Who are you."

"We're the last of Weaver Village, I'm called Laurel," The girl said in a sad voice, her hands tightening around the reins until one of the welts broke, and began to bleed. The oldest boy moved forward, ripping his shirt.

"Laurel… Your hands… you have to be gentle, you don't have calluses like the rest of us." He couldn't have been more than thirteen, but the look in his eyes was old. It was a child who'd seen too much, and knew too much. He turned placing himself between Laurel and Aldarn, "I am Taylor, if you have questions you can pose them to me. I'm the oldest responsible man here."

"I would hardly call a boy who hasn't begun shaving a man," Julian said as he and Mr. Brown hurried into the courtyard. Children's eyes grew wider and they huddled closer to the cart, hugging each other. It was then Aldarn noticed the teenage boy who seemed to see nothing and rocked back and forth. Julian approached and the girl, Laurel, broke into tears, She moved forward like she could see. Julian caught her before she fell to her knees and sobbed against his shoulder.

"Shh… It's okay Laurel… It's okay…" He looked at the disgruntled group, before turning to Aldarn, "Take all of them into the grand hall and have the kitchens bring food and drink. Then have some of the servants make beds in the barracks. This group has been through something awful, they need food, and rest." He turned back to the girl, "Laurel, you and Kar should come tell us what happened."

She shook her head, "Kar… is sick… he hasn't spoken or slept in four days. He won't be of any use. I'll come… I know more than most of the children anyway… My dog… Shadow… he's hurt… can you have someone…"

Julian nodded, "I'll have someone take a look and see what they can do for him. Someone else will take care of the cart and horse. Come inside."

He and Aldarn gently guided the group in, one of the children leading the young man by the hand. Aldarn sent guards with the children and followed Julian and the young woman to the war room. She was sat in the only chair, and was given a mug of tea, after her hands where bandaged. She sipped from the hot drink as she spoke. Telling them a blind woman's version of what happened. She gave details, even adding how she'd collected the cart, goat, and horse from the village, which brought the worst part of the story out. Tears ran down her cheeks and after a long silence they realize Laurel was finished.

Julian pulled a stool up and sat at her knees. He placed the empty mug back on the table and took her hands in his, "You did a good job, Laurel. I don't think anyone else would have been able to bring the children all the way here, safely."

"It was hard… we had no food, after that first night of walking, and only one water bag…" Her voice trembled a little, but her face showed no signs of her distress besides the tears on her face.

Julian nodded, "But I have to ask… you're blind. How did you find your way here?"

"We traveled at night. Stuck to the roads where we could…" She pulled her hands away to rub them against each other. "We would come to a fork in the road… and I wouldn't know which way to go, because… I don't remember any forks…" She shook her head, "I don't remember any from the last time I came here. I would stand there for a moment, then… Nightingale… The horse, he would pull me one direction. I followed him…"

Aldarn's jaw dropped, "You followed a horse?"

Laurel flinched at his tone, then nodded, "I couldn't follow Shadow… so I followed Nightingale… He's smart… When he was stolen… He threw his rider, and came back to the village, to me; even though the smell of blood, and smoke should have driven him away. He was our savior."

"And food," Julian dismissed Aldarn's next comment with a wave of his hand, "How did you get food to get here?"

"Taylor… the oldest boy, and I… we hunted. Sometimes we'd catch something, sometimes not… he would help me sight, and I would shoot the bow, because he couldn't draw it."

"Why did it take so long?" Mr Brown asked gently, "Weaver village, even at an easy pace is only two days walk from here."

Laurel turned her head to him, "I'm blind, as you've said, and I was traveling with sixteen others, fifteen of them children under the age of thirteen, one no more help than the youngest of children. We had to travel slowly. I did have to pick the way, and we traveled only at night. We would have to stop, when someone had to go use a tree, or to change diapers. I'm amazed we made it here in only four days."

Julian patted Laurels fisted hands, "Thank you… you did very well. Someone take her to eat, and get some sleep with the others. I'm sure she would like to get some rest."

"I want… I would like to go take a bath… and put on clean clothes. Then… I'll help to take the children and start bathing them, too…" Laurel said, "We'll all be much happier not wearing the road… and our meals…"

Julian nodded, "See that it's done."

* * *

**Well, the weaver village has arrived at the palace, but things in Meridian are not peaceful. How long before they are displaced again. Stay tuned for the next installment of Forgotten Powers**. **If you want a new chapter sooner, REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	9. Laurel the slave

**So... Last time we had a migration of the story to the castle. This time... What will happen? Only god knows, okay... The god of this story... AKA me.**

**Gerry-sama: Your not God Ruroni-chan...**

**Ruroni: Yes... But can't we pretend?**

**Gerry-sama: *Glares* No.**

* * *

Clean and dressed in spare uniforms, or in the case of the oldest children, Laurel and Kar borrowed clothes, the children started acting more like children, and less like scared animals. Each child attached themselves to a soldier, and when they weren't playing together in the courtyard, clung to that soldier, several of them going as far as to run to them when they had bad dreams. A few refused to sleep anywhere but their soldier's bunk.

Kar was by far the worst in the group. He had to be coaxed to eat and only slept when he body was completely exhausted. He did little and moved little, unless someone lead him somewhere. It was like having a walking corpse in the palace. Laurel on the other hand was nothing but helpful. She mended clothes and helped clean and cooked when they let her. Despite her blindness she found ways to be useful.

Within a week the children were a part of the palace, as was Laurel. Her dog, Shadow was limping by her side by the end of that week, his rib cage wrapped in white bandages. Where Laurel was the dog was never far away. The story of the Weaver Orphans as they were called spread like wild fire, and families arrived from all around wanting to take them home and give them proper homes and new families. None of the children wanted to go though. They screamed and cried, clinging to legs and anything they could not to be taken away. After the second day of this, Julian ruled that the children needed more time to adjust to the loss of their families. They would be allowed to be adopted after six months, no earlier.

As Late autumn slipped into the early months of winter, the castle was seized captured. I and the children being civilians with no connection to the rebels or Elyon were hidden in the depths of the castle and accidently left behind. They day the seventeen of us where dragged in chains before the new king was the most terrifying day of my life, by far. It felt like a moment of déjà vu. I was pushed to my knees as was Kar, who still acted like a dead man, while the children huddled together whimpering.

We stayed like that for a moment until Phobos turned his attention to us. I could feel it in the air, he thought we were little more than vermin, "Who are these."

"They were found in one of the storage rooms. We believe they were here under the protection of the guards, possibly family members."

"We are not!" I cried out, "We are mere-"

"SILENCE!"

I flinched at his echoing voice, my chest tightening in fear. I was terrified of this man.

"These people are nothing but children…" He sneered, "Throw the younger ones out into the cold. The older can go and work on my portal. That girl… the one who spoke… Let me see her face."

I was dragged forward, and my head ripped up by my hair for Phobos to see me.

"Ugh!" he grimaced, "She's more ugly than a passling."

"Please…" I begged weakly, "Please I'll do anything… let the children go… I'll be your servant… your slave, just let the children go."

I was slapped and fell to the ground again, "Of course you'll be my slave you ugly girl. Without the scars you are decent to look at, I suppose we can put drapery over her to hide those scares…" He sneered as I turned my head in the direction of his voice. Then I heard him laugh. It was an evil thing, "She's blind. Completely and utterly blind. Perfect. Make her a serving girl. She will attend to my needs whatever they may be."

"LAUREL!" The children screamed as I was dragged away.

I was pushed into different clothes and my head covered with a new cloth. A collar was placed around my throat, and someone discovered a way to make sure the scars on my hands and arms would not be seen. Then I was pressed into service. Phobos found it amusing to give me tasks that I could not complete, then beat me for failing in a minor action. He would use his lighting on me when I could not find his goblet to refill it with wine, and lashed me with wind as sharp as razors if I brought the wrong color of dishes. Yet he did not kill me, or send me to the dungeon like he did so many others who did wrong. I believed later that he found joy in my screams when he beat me.

As much as I wanted to run away, a voice in my head told me to stay; to keep my head down, and keep working. I listened to that voice.

I was there when the last of the resistance was defeated, and the rebel leader, a boy not older than Kar was captured. I was the hooded figure with the serving tray in the background. We returned soon after that to the palace. I listened as he ordered the boy, Caleb to be executed and knew I had to offer what aid I could. In the gardens I sniffed out a plant which should knock out anyone who ate a diluted bit of it. I slipped the plant into the soldier's food, and prayed for success. I was helpless however to do anymore.

When I could not sleep that night I slipped through the palace hallways until I found a single room, untouched by Phobos's magic. I could feel the cleanness of the air in the room and took my time exploring it. It was a chapel. No doubt the royal family's private chapel. There were a few rows of seats, and my hand glided over the alter, I knew the walls went high, but I couldn't see what was on them, but I could hear rustling fabric and feel something over the alter. There was something on it that called to me. It took me a long time, but finally my hand found something. It was small, fit into my palm and felt like a part of me. I felt dizzy, and the world tilted under me before I passed out.

* * *

**Laurel is not Phobos's slave... There has to be a way out of this... Doesn't there?**

**Ruroni: *Whispering* There's no way out... There's no way out... without your reviews...**

**Gerry-sama: *Sighs* Review before she hires out an advertisement team... We can't afford that kind of cost...**


	10. A new Angel Guardian is born

**Last we left we were with Laurel, she's the slave of Phobos, forced to work, or be killed; like so many others. However, in little ways, she's rebelling. Now she's found her way to a hidden room, and has passed out inside. What happens next? Read to find out.**

* * *

"Alexia…" A sweet voice called to me, "Alexia, my darling girl, wake up now. Your aunt's kingdom and the world needs you to be prepared."

I sat up slowly, my head pounding, and the world spinning. It took me a moment to realize, I could see. I looked around me, and up. All around me were people; people my heart knew and told me to trust. I rose to my feet, and still felt small among them. One stepped forward, she smiled at me and took my hand. I knew her, "You… You're my mother."

Her smile grew proud, "I am, and these," She swept and arm out, gesturing to the gathered, "Are you ancestors, every single Angel Guardian, who lived even if only for a moment."

I gaped at them, amazed, "Am I… Dead?"

"No," A man in a very plain style of clothing said, stepping close, "But you are in the spirit plain. It has taken us a long time to call you here, for this is the only place we could speak with you. I am Anael, the first Angel guardian. It is I and your mother who've been elected to speak to you." As he said this the other guardians slowly disappeared until there was only one other. "Michael…" Anael warned.

The man smiled, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to know my grandniece. But I will go." He moved forward and kissed my cheek, "You are by far the strongest of us thus far."

With that he faded out of existence as well. Anael sighed, "Stubborn git." He looked to me again, "Do you remember now, at least some of who you are, young one?"

I found myself nodding, "Alexia, daughter of Sandrine, the last Angel Guardian. But… I remember… I died, last year."

My mother smiled, placing a hand around my shoulder, "In a way you did die… but… Meridian, and your queen still needed you… so the Angel Guardians used a bit of our combined magic to save you…"

* * *

I woke up in the chapel my head feeling heavy as I sat up and climbed to my feet. I flexed my hands as I stared at the unscarred flesh on them, with fingernails growing from the tips. I reached up and touched my face. It was completely healed as well. My hair rested against my shoulders, the only sign of my earlier trials. It was white as snow, but as long as it had been before I'd died. I raised my eyes to the image behind the alter. An orb sat high above my head, ringed with gold and brass rays all around it, "An alter to the light of Meridian, My Aunt."

An explosion rocked the palace nearly sending me to my knees. It was time to act. I raised from the chapel my bare feet thumping on down the hallways as I raced for the throne room. My body still changed as I ran. Wings grew from the place where I'd once had scars on my back, and my clothes shifted from the scratchy material all of Phobos's slaves wore to a gown befitting an Angel Guardian. Before I could completely realize it, I was literally flying down the hallways. I pulled myself up short as I saw the guardians fall. I watched in horror as Cedric swallowed Phobos, and the lizard grew a thousand times.

As Cedric wrapped up his monologue I struck using all the powers my mother, and the rest of my predecessors had taught me to use. "Yeah well, they aren't alone in standing against you!"

The guardians, and several others turned to stare at me in shock, and for a moment I had the upper hand. My attack struck Cedric, but it did little to stop him, and I was struck with his tail, an action I remember now with much bitterness. It sent me flying into a pillar and the fighting began again. I went through the veil with the guardians, being the last one through.

"He'll be here any minute," Taranee whimpered.

"Yeah, and considering his jumbo size and Mondo-bad attitude, " Hay Lin continued

"He won't exactly be low profile." Cornelia added.

"Even so, we can't give in." I said landing just behind them, "We stood together once to defeat Cedric and Phobos, I think we can manage it again."

They all stared at me.

"What?"

"Who are you?" Taranee asked, "I mean… you look like Lexi… you even sound like her, but that hair… not to mention we all felt her die."

"Which of you saw my body?" I asked looking from one face to another, "Who buried me? I am Lexi, I can swear to it." I shook my head, "I'll explain later, for now we need to protect your earth. My brother will handle Meridian and… what world was that?"

"Kandrakar," The golden masked man answered before he transformed into a boy I remember from school with the others, "Hey, I'm…"

"Matthew Olsen…" I say slowly, "I remember… Will had a crush on you."

"Yeah, well we're dating now, but now's not a great time to discuss that, like you said." He nodded, then looked to Will, "I'll gather the regents. When the fighting starts-"

Will grabbed his shoulder, "When the fighting starts there's something I need you to do."

* * *

**Ruroni: Isn't there an episode that follows these lines?**

**Gerry-sama: Of course there is... Where do you think you got the lines?**

**Ruroni: My genius mind? *Smacked* Owww! I'm sorry... I mean... W.I.T.C.H.'s genius writers... you didn't have to hit me that hard...**

**Gerry-sama: Yes... Yes I did. Readers, please review before this child gets bored. We're almost at the end, and the more reviews she gets, the more likely she is to post. SO REVIEW!  
**


	11. Lexi helps in the battle against Cedric

**Well folks we're at the finish line, I'll be making a double post and letting you all finish it in one go.**

* * *

"I don't like it," Matt said after Will explained her plan. He'd turned away moments before.

"But you know it has to happen." Will insisted

"Yeah," Matt turned to face her, "But Will if this all goes south, I'm gonna be beside you."

"I know…" Will sighed and pressed her forehead to Matt's.

Lexi decided that was the point in time her attention could go elsewhere.

"I was always a sucker for doomed romance," Lexi could hear Will say as she stood waiting with the other guardians.

"Yo!" Irma shouted as the two went quiet, "Romeo and Druliete, we got a mega battle coming."

"Yeah, okay," Matt said, drawing away from Will. "I'll do my part, Just be careful. All of you."

Lexi watched him run off into the city, and decided to break some of the tension, "Nice catch Will, he's got a fab ass."

Will frowned at her.

"Hey… it's snowing," Hay Lin said pointing out the obvious. Lexi looked up, holding a hand out. She'd never seen snow fall, had seen snow, but not watched it fall. Hay Lin continued, "I can't remember the last time it snowed…"

Will took off.

"Well when you're a guardian the fun never stops," Cornelia complained as the others took off. Lexi took the back, her wings taking up more space than the others. They flew over the city, and despite the urgency in their task; Lexi felt as though everything was at peace with the world. Her returned emerald green eyes took in the snow whited world, as they flew closer to the softened lights of the city. At least that is until they came upon Cedric.

"Oh great, right in downtown Heatherfield." Hay Lin cried.

"It won't matter if the Regents do their thing," Will said confidently.

"Easy for you to say," Cornelia protested, "Your favorite stores aren't about to get stomped."

Lexi grinned, "Then what say we go kick some scaly back side?" She could feel the regents shifting the world around it, glamoring everyone but the six girls, and of course Cedric. She looked at them giving them a Lexi only grin before she dove into action, shooting blasts of light at Cedric.

The others were just behind her. As Lexi gained height again planning to start another wave of attacks, she watched Irma water down the snow under Cedric before calling up to their leader, "WILL! NOW!"

The red head raised her hands and shot a bolt of lightning at the water shocking the snake man. "Huh… that's a new ability…" Lexi noted, "I'll have to remember that later…"

Cedric was not bothered by the attack he shook it off, smiling, "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

He shot lazers at Will and sent Irma flying with an attack that was very familiar to the white haired guardian. Lexi flinched in sympathy for the fellow evil fighter and stayed aloft as Cornelia broke the ground under the snake man, shooting a spike at Cedric. He caught it easily and broke the earth spike off, tossing it toward Cornelia. Lexi saw that coming and dove down, to tackle Cornelia out of the way.

They rolled on the snow ending up on their bellies before scrambling into the sky to escape another attack, "Thanks, Lexi… I'm way too pretty to be squished."

Lexi waved a hand, turning her attention back to Cedric. Her mind was doing double time to think of a plan to hit him, and hard.

"Nothing's working!" Hay Lin said from across the clearing they were in, "He can match every one of our powers, and beat 'em."

"Plus he's not exactly shy about endangering bystanders," Taranee said, right next to her. "Look!" She pointed at the street below.

They all glance in the proper direction. Will's mother and Irma's father were standing on the side walk talking, as the earth spike started to fall towards them.

"Mom!" Will shouted.

"Dad!" Irma screamed from the pile of snow Cedric had knocked her into.

Lexi felt part of her chest tighten. She wouldn't stand by and let the other Guardians risk losing their parents. She dove at the spike, her powers still weren't great, but she could help. She and Hay Lin managed to stop and divert the pillar. Lexi turned to Hay Lin, "You guys fight, I'll protect the Civilians. It's the least I can do."

Hay Lin nodded and flew off.

"Rescue my aunt while you're at it…" Lexi mumbled felling guilty she couldn't do better to keep her own duties. She watched as Cedric plowed right down the middle of the street. All the guardians chased him, and Lexi using a little of her abilities to hurry people out of the danger zone. Her wings strained to keep up with them, where the others had no problems. He managed to urge two large men and someone who looked like a wanna be rock star out of a limo before Cedric crashed his tail down on the limo.

Irma stopped flying when she saw him. "Was that…"

"Vance Michael Justin…" Cornelia cooed, in her 'oh my god a rockstar' voice. Until she groaned, "Oh, and my hair is a mess!"

"Uh… Priorities please!" Taranee said calling attention back to the fight.

"Yeah, priorities," Hay Lin agreed, "Besides he can't even see us."

"Come on," Will insisted, "One last strike, we can take him."

"Vance?" Irma asked.

"GUYS!" Lexi warned using all her energy to shield a side walk from Cedric's tail, as the snake man pounded on his just like the Tarzan movie Lexi had watched with Yan Lin, "A LITTLE HELP!"

"No," Will said to Irma, "Cedric! Just hit him with everything you've got!"

They dove in to attack Cedric and as Lexi was distracted for a quarter of a second, Cedric somehow managed to catch Taranee, and send her flying at a building. She landed on top of it with a sickening thud, that made Lexi grimace at the bruise the firery girl would have by the next day. After a moment she saw the girl jump from the roof top, her wings beating evenly to land in front of the others. Lexi took the moment they were on the ground to fly around distracting Cedric so the other Guardians would have a chance to plan.

She wasn't able to stop him from knocking out a corner of a building, but having a large flapping white thing circle his head was slowing his attacks on the others. She was distracted for a moment as she turned and saw the guardians flying in a V formation for Cedric. The snake monster struck her, sending her flying into a car.

When she opened her eyes again, the guardians looked as though they'd made elemental versions of themselves. But the voice of her ancestors called otherwise. Telling her, those five bursts of light and substance were the Guardians, in elemental form. It warned her, not to step up and help, those weren't exactly her friends anymore. They might be more powerful than the human born guardians, but they were barely human anymore. It was best not to see them as who they'd been, not right now.

At that point she became just another bystander as she watched them fight Cedric, winning with an impressive ease. Cedric shot fire at the thing that had been Taranee. It was the dumbest thing he could have done. It only caused the fire guardian to grow with power. After a moment he began to cough and his flames stopped. In this moment the earth being used her hair to capture Cedric. The lizard struggled against his bonds, "I still have power…"

The water guardian snaked forward, and placed her lips against Cedrics, drawing the water from his body. Lexi made a mental note to tease Irma about that later. Fear gave Cedric power and he broke away, pushing the water being away. She broke up but quickly regained her form further away from him. Now the snake man was on the run, and in fear. An honorable warrior would have the knowledge and grace to surrender, but Cedric was a betraying snake out for power.

The wind guardian appeared before him and raised a cyclone, sucking the oxygen up and away from Cedric. The Snake stated his problems, "Can't …. Breathe…"

As the cyclone dispersed the figure made of pure energy shot a bolt of lightning at Cedric. He fried to the point that Lexi could see his skeleton underneath. The longer this lasted the more Lexi began to fear for her friends ability to return to themselves. After a second bolt the magic left him, and he shrank to his normal size. Lexi flew over to see Cedric passed out and Phobos sprawled on his stomach next to the lizard. She landed and saw a staff, it wasn't the scepter of Phobos which she'd formed in her mind's eye. For a moment she was confused then she saw the jeweled pendant with a tiny dent and crack on one side.

She touched neither, but kept an eye to make sure the two villains didn't rise. She could feel as the magic from within the pendant grew then escaped when she glanced over her shoulder again and saw Elyon, two Yan Lins, a red headed woman she didn't know, and two other older woman standing nearby.

"As always," One Yan Lin started, "Nerissa chose power over harmony."

"And thus remained trapped, as we achieved freedom," The other Yan Lin finished.

"The Jewel has become her prison," The young red head said.

The older blond woman nodded, "Leaving her with nothing but her dreams of conquest."

"I hope she and her fantasies are very happy together," Elyon said bitterly.

"Hate to break up the reunion," Lexi said, pointing to the guardians as she stood over the two villains, "But how do we bring these five back to normal?"

The others all turned their attention to the hovering elementals.

Elyon went over to the earth being, taking her head between her hands, "Cornelia, please…"

The red haired woman went to the water being, "Irma, wake up!"

"Snap out if it granddaughter," Yan Lin One pleaded with the wind elemental.

"Excuse me, _My granddaughter_," Yan Lin Two corrected. Lexi made another mental note to get the full story behind those two, but looked at the rest of them.

"Why can't they come back?" Matt asked, he'd landed when Lexi hadn't been paying attention and was trying to bring back Will.

"They've evolved beyond Humanity," The blond woman said, looking down, "They've lost themselves. They can come back, they've simply forgotten they should."

"So if we give them a light, something to follow back, they'll return right?" Lexi asked. They all looked at her, "Right? She pressed wanting to help the others as much as the next person.

"I suppose…" The blond woman said slowly, "But it would drain the life force from the rest of us."

"Not from me," Lexi said raising her hands to the Guardian's faces, "I'm a just another kind of guardian, my power comes from my ancestors' life forces." She closed her eyes and began to glow a soft white. She floated, crossing her legs as she meditated, her hands still stretched towards the others, "Don't stop calling to them…"

* * *

**So We've left the guardians in a bit of a pickle, those of you who've seen the show, know what will happen, those of you who haven't... Well, you'll just have to read on.**


	12. Lexi starts rebuilding bridges

**Last chapter folks. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in the darkness again, but this time I could see the faint light that were my friends. I tried to talk but had no voice. After a moment I tried a different tactic. I urged them to want to remember who they were, to want to return. After a few moments I listened to them speak with each other.

"We touched the dragons," Hay Lin's voice sounded.

"And got burned," Taranee sounded sad.

_You can still go home… just try… you already know how…_

"So this is all that's left of us!" Cornelia demanded sounding as head strong as ever, "I want my Humanity back!"

_Yes! Yes! Want to come back!_

"Uh… What's Humanity, again?" Irma asked, "And where do we find it?"

I called the other's voices into this darkness, using more and more of my magic to make Will and the group hear them. _This is humanity… these people make you human… go back to them!_

"Will, Please, come back to me…" Matt's voice rang in Will's head.

"Irma…"

"Taranee!"

"Cornelia!"

"Hay Lin!"

"Follow the voices," Will said closing her eyes. "Follow me…"

_YES!"_ I cheered, before my magic ran out and I was snapped back into my own body.

There was a sudden flash of light in front of Lexi and she went flying several feet, sliding on the snow. She stayed there a moment before lifting her head, and climbing to her feet, "That's diffidently not the first time that's happened today…"

A smile spread over her lips as she saw the guardians in human form, each cradled by a loved one. Will smiled at her boyfriend, "Uh… Matt…"

"Yeah… Okay, that's not a trip we're trying again anytime soon…" Matt joked.

Lexi stood and went to help the dark older woman who'd picked up the staff, guard Phobos and Cedric. She sighed before saying loudly, "You know… Someone's going to have to explained to me what I missed while I was… away from the action…"

The woman looked at her, then laughed, "Indeed, Angelic Guardian… From what We managed to glean, you've been gone nearly a year. But you might want to ask the others, rather than Us."

Lexi raised an eyebrow, figuring she was using the royal 'We' and 'Us' after a moment. She nodded, "Okay… Thanks… I'll have a sit down with my brother and get the low down."

* * *

Once back on Meridian, Lexi did her best to avoid answering how she didn't die the year before. At least until the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, and worried a Yan Lin and Julian cornered her in a hallway of the palace. Lexi insisted they have the discussion on earth around the back table of the Golden Dragon, the Lin's restaurant, just like when Yan Lin told them the story about the Angel Guardians.

"Well?" Caleb asked as Lexi fiddled with a cup of tea, "Are you going to tell us what happened or are we going to sit here drinking tea like a bunch of old women?"

"I am an old woman," Yan Lin said giving the boy a glare before she turned her attention back to Lexi, "But he's right, I don't have a life time to wait."

Lexi smiled to herself, and brushed her still silky white hair out of her eyes. She'd braided it and was wearing a plain shirt and jeans. "Before the battle started, I didn't remember myself… In fact, I was blind and scarred… My name at that time was Laurel, Do you remember Elyon."

The young queen's mouth formed an O, "You were the blind girl, with that boy from Weaver's village."

Lexi nodded, "Yeah… That was me. It was some time, after Caleb and Blunk escaped, and before Phobos's portal was completed. I was… avoiding being beaten by Phobos, by exploring the castle, the quiet parts… I came across this room, it was pure and clean and magical, and hadn't been touched by Phobos. I closed myself into the room, and explored it. Eventually I found this, sitting on the altar." She drew out the stone from her old necklace and placed it on the table. It had gained a new setting and a silver chain, "And before you ask, it wasn't in the setting when I found it, but it was when I joined you to fight."

"It was around your neck," Taranee said, remember that had been how she'd identified Lexi.

Lexi gave her a quiet smile, "Well… when I touched it… This will sound cliché, but my world shifted, and I passed out. I woke up on the other side… in the spirit world, but I wasn't dead. Every Angel guardian that ever was, surrounded me, and I could see and I remembered who I was. My mother… She and Anael, the first angel guardian explained it to me. When I went to stop that magic attack, because Elyon ordered me to, I was able to access all the magic the angel guardians had ever possessed to protect our rulers. It connected me to them."

"But how did you survive?" Will insisted.

"In a way… I didn't." Lexi said softly not looking at them, "I was burned into nothing, by the magic. It wasn't bad, didn't even hurt, not that I remember. I remember getting the magic under control, and then… Nothing, I was just gone. My mother told me what happened. You see… Elyon, you're too young to have a child, and any child begot by Phobos, would most likely be forever against you. You needed someone who could watch your back when worst came to worst. I was the only one who could be that person, until one of your lineage could take over. So I wasn't allowed to die. The Guardians, they took my spirit, and started giving me back a body. They used all their magic and a lot of my own, to do it. Even then it wasn't complete. There wasn't enough magic to bring me back completely, but once I was able to breath, I couldn't stay in the spirit world. They used what little magic my body and soul had left, and they took my memories, my name…" Lexi was shaking, and she forced back a sob, "My face… And they sent me somewhere where I could heal. It was for my own good, but I felt so alone, sometimes."

She took a deep breath, and recomposed herself, when she was ready she continued, "They knew if anything happened I wouldn't be able to protect myself, so they sent me with two guardians. One… They placed in the body of a dog-wolf cross breed. They other… got lost… for a while… In the end, he took the body of a horse, which would have died had he not."

"Why didn't you heal when Elyon was captured?" Caleb asked sounding angry.

"Because, they didn't realize that leaving me with nothing... would also leave me without the stone." Lexi said, she picked up the gem and rubbed it with her thumb, "It's my focus. They placed my memories inside it, and sealed my magic from me with it. Having no connections and no way to be recognized in that village, gave me nothing as a trigger to remember when the time came. I would have to get to the stone to remember, so evil plans had to run their course so that I would be able to come in contact with the stone. When I touched it, I broke the spell holding me, and while I was passed out, the rest of my body and mind healed. Then and only then, was I able to move to aide you…"

Caleb gritted his teeth, but it was Matt that spoke, "So because they screwed up, the past angel guardians let hundreds of people die, and more suffer. That… That's just wrong!"

"I know," Lexi said softly, "The guardians told me, that they couldn't… they can't interact in the world of the living, not without the current Angel Guardian acting for them. They couldn't magic me the stone, or give me anything, or make anyone do anything to give me back the stone. Once they made the effort to save me, they had to let the world run its course."

"What about when I healed you?" Elyon asked.

Lexi shook her head, "It wasn't enough. It helped a lot, but it wasn't enough. If the guardians had thought you'd been in danger that only I could save you from, they would have used that moment to tell you it was me." She paused for a second, "Perhaps they tried to… Remember, you thought I sounded familiar after you healed my throat?"

"And you knew Drake's name though no one said it," Julian said his arms crossed, "But we thought… maybe you were the witch, or a glamored enemy, so we wanted you to leave, as quickly as we could…" He shook his head, "I should have known it was you."

"No," Lexi looked up at him, "The guardians made sure no one would know me. It wasn't your fault. It was mine… For not listening to their voices in my head before then."

"Uh… I have a question," Irma said, her tone saying she was going to break the mood, "If they healed you back to the point you were before you died, but not really, why is your hair white?"

Lexi reached back and pulled the long braid over her shoulder, "Did you know… Scar tissue doesn't grow hair… No matter how much magic can heal… it can't heal everything. The scar tissue is still there, it's just healed to the point it doesn't look like scar tissue." She looked up at them, "This… is what happens to hair, when it is forced to regrow so I could look closer to normal." She fiddled with the end, then gave them a grin, "At least with hair like this, no one's ever going to mistake me for anyone else. Now, who wants to eat some of Grandma Lin's food?"

* * *

Lexi switched between Julian and a pissed off Caleb for the next week to try and learn what had happened. Caleb was pissed off at her, for disappearing as soon as he learned Lexi was his sister, and at Julian after learning that his mother was the big bad enemy who had started all of this trouble. Lexi wasn't as angry at Julian for protecting her from Caleb's mother, when she learned that. Things had never been good between the half siblings, and honestly Lexi –now a year older, and many years wiser- didn't feel like getting him to like her was something she needed to press. She simply smiled at him, and told him, if he ever needed her help, to come to her.

With Elyon back on the throne it was easy enough to find the children, and Kar again. The young man had regained his senses when Lexi had been dragged away, and used every power he had to keep an eye on the children for her. Seeing his daughter kissing Kar was a little much for Julian, which made the friction between the two men mutual. Lexi decided to ignore the problems, which Julian tried not to act on, and Kar tried to work around.

With Elyon staying in Meridian now, Lexi had no reason to attend school on the other side. Still she missed the challenge it presented. As she and the Weaver Orphans decided to stay at the capital -Elyon welcoming them into the palace, and explaining they could do as they wanted, as long as no one complained- Lexi toyed with the idea of going back to school in hopes of graduating with the rest of them. In the end she decided it would make Elyon long for earth and her friends too much. She attended the home schooling with Elyon. It was during one of the breaks that Elyon turned to her, "Lexi… don't you ever want to go back to the way things were?"

Lexi looked up from the book she'd been reading lazily, "Who doesn't sometimes? I miss getting to sit in the shade and listen to children play in green fields. And it's been months since I got to weave anything, in the back of my head I can still hear the loom going clack, clack, shoom…"

Elyon stared at her, "Don't you want to retire?"

Lexi smiled at her, "Angel Guardians don't retire. They die when it's time for the next one to take over."

"Don't you want a life?" Elyon asked, feeling depressed as she listened to Lexi explain this.

Lexi leaned back in her chair, "You are my life. A guardian lives for the one they guard. I'm not unable to find love and live my own life, but you will always come first."

"Like who?" Elyon asked.

"Kar…" She blushed slightly after a long pause, "I loved him when I was Laurel, and I still love him." Lexi smiled to herself, "But I know, and I've come to accept, someday I will fall in service to you." She shrugged, "I'm going to live every moment until then. Being depressed about my birth right, and the duty that comes with that, does no one any good."

"Yeah but your mom…"

"Died, making sure you escaped. I'm so proud of her." Lexi smiled

"But… Because of me, you lost your chance to know her." Elyon stared at the ground.

"Yeah," Lexi said in an upbeat voice, "But I don't see it like that. I see it as… Because of you, when I thought I'd lost everything… I found I still had something left. I still had family and someone to protect. You have to understand how important having someone to protect is to an Angel Guardian. We live for it." She stood, "Now… I'm going to go take Nightingale and Shadow for a run… You want to come too?"

The young queen grinned, "And miss the chance to have a trigonometry test? Of course."

Lexi laughed.

* * *

**This is the last Chapter of the Angel Guardian serious. Tell me what you think, it helps.**


End file.
